The present invention concerns structural members such as studs, beams, joists, trusses, mounts, and supports, as used in frames, walls, doors, windows, and other building structures and substructures.
Wood has been used to a large extent in many types of structures. Metal has also been used, most significantly in large structures, for example, in frames for high-rise buildings.
However, wood has increased in price and quality structural lumber has decreased in availability. Metal, while plentiful, strong and relatively inexpensive, typically presents undesirable thermal characteristics. Nevertheless, steel studs intended for building construction purposes have been produced, and apparatus and processes for the construction of such steel studs are known. Steel studs are often used in commercial building interiors but external application of the steel studs is limited for various disadvantages, a major disadvantage being the aforementioned undesirable thermal characteristics. Steel studs have also been used in housing construction in a limited fashion because, for example, the thermal transfer through the steel stud requires the addition of a complex means of insulating such studs or walls, resulting in increased bracing costs, labor costs, length of time of construction, etc.
A principal object of the invention is to provide an improved structural member which offers the benefits of metal, and in particular, steel, while reducing the undesirable thermal characteristics thereof.
Another object is to provide an economic method of producing such structural members.
Yet another object is to provide a method of producing such structural members utilizing known devices and methods of producing steel studs.
Other objects of the present invention, as well as particular features, elements, and advantages thereof, will be elucidated in, or be apparent from, the following description and the accompanying drawing figures.